Un cumpleaños para Sora
by Fictionuser
Summary: A Sora nunca le ha gustado celebrar su cumpleaños. Este año decide hacer una excepción (obligada, en parte, por Mimi). Lo que ella no sabe es que sus dos mejores amigos ya tenían algo en mente.


Nunca le había gustado celebrar sus cumpleaños, sin embargo, este año era diferente. Los dieciocho eran especiales o, por lo menos, eso se empeñaba en decir todo el mundo. No era una edad cualquiera, aquellos implicaba la mayoría de edad.

-Venga ya, Sora.- le había dicho Mimi.- ¿Cumples dieciocho y no piensas hacer nada?

-Sabes de sobra que no me gusta celebrarlo.- dijo en tono cansino.- ¿Qué tienen los dieciocho de distinto?

-¿Estás de broma? ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!.- dijo gesticulando de forma dramática.- Los dieciocho implican muchas cosas. Pasamos de ser niños a convertirnos en adultos, pasamos a tener responsabilidades...y nuestra vida cambia para siempre.

Aquellas palabras le resultaron desmesuradas. Parecía que era un discurso que tenía preparado de hacía tiempo.

-Está bien.- dijo con un suspiro.- Organizaré algo.

Esa afirmación tranquilizó a Mimi, quien mostró una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Para Sora, en cambio, significaba un enorme quebradero de cabeza.

* * *

Tai y Matt almorzaban tranquilamente sentados en un banco. No hablaban, pero tampoco les gustaba hacerlo mientras comían. Disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del día y del sol. Sora se había marchado antes para preparar el examen que tenían en una hora.

Mimi se sentó a su lado, sorprendiendo a ambos amigos.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo con un entusiasmo desmesurado.- ¿No estudiais?

-Yo ya no tengo remedio.- dijo Tai resignado.- Por mucho que lo intente el día del examen no me entra nada más en la cabeza.

-Yo he hecho el examen esta mañana.- respondió Matt.

-¡Genial! ¿Sabéis?- dijo colocándose de pie frente a ellos.- Lo he conseguido. Este año Sora celebrará su cumpleaños.

Ambos tardaron un poco en asimilar la información que Mimi acababa de darles. A Taichi casi se le salen los ojos de la órbitas. Matt, en cambio, empezó a reír de forma descontrolada. Mimi sonrió. Le gustaba ver que sus amigos celebraban aquella información (aunque fuera de una manera tan curiosa).

-La has hecho buena Mimi.- dijo Matt apoyando una mano en el hombro de Tai.- Lo siento, tío.

Aquellas palabras descolocaron a la castaña.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Qué pasa?

Tai emitió un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Como Sora nunca celebra los cumpleaños, había decidido organizarle uno sorpresa. Yamato me estaba ayudando.

-Vaya…- empezó a decir Mimi con tristeza.- Lo siento, no tenía ni idea. De haberlo sabido no le hubiera insistido tanto.

-No te preocupes. Tampoco te comentamos nada.

Mimi cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho su amigo unos segundos antes.

-Espera. ¿Has pedido ayuda a Matt para organizar la fiesta?- preguntó en tono agudo y ofendido.- Deberías haberme dicho algo a mí. Soy una experta en fiestas.

Tai sonrió incómodo.

-Quería hacerlo, de verdad. Luego empecé a pensar en como te pones cada vez que organizamos algo…-dijo sin terminar la frase.

Quiso abalanzarse sobre Taichi para agarrarlo por el cuello, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que podía llegar a ponerse algo pesada y que no era fácil aguantar sus exigencias.

-Bien. No tiene importancia.- dijo sentándose de nuevo.- Nos tocará organizarlo juntos.

* * *

Debía reconocerlo. Estaba triste y dolida. Había ido uno por uno a todos sus amigos a entregar las invitaciones para la pequeña fiesta que había organizado en su casa. Todos tenían algo que hacer.

-No puedo ir, Sora.- le había dicho Koushiro.- Justo el sabado tengo que ayudar a mis padres con unas cosas.

-Imposible.-le dijo Joe cuando fue a verle.- Tengo un examen muy importante el lunes y no puedo salir de casa en todo el fin de semana.

-Tenemos el ensayo de la obra de teatro.- le habían dicho Tk y Kari.- Terminaremos tarde.

A medida que hablaba con cada uno de ellos se desilusionaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, entendía que todos tuvieran algo que hacer. Ella había organizado tarde la fiesta.

-Este fin de semana voy a ver a mis abuelos.-dijo Meiko.-Si quieres hacemos algo el domingo cuando vuelva.

Que Mimi tampoco pudiera ir le dolió un poco más. Después de todo, había sido ella la que había insistido en la importancia de celebrar este cumpleaños.

-Lo siento mucho. Había olvidado decirte que no lo hicieras este sábado. Es el aniversario de bodas de mis padres y pasaremos el día fuera. Miramos de hacer algo otro fin de semana, ¿vale?- dijo mientras se despedía de ella con un beso.

La peor parte vino cuando sus dos mejores amigos negaron su asistencia.

-Este sábado tenemos un concierto privado. No te había dicho nada porque nos lo acaban de confirmar.- le dijo con tristeza.

-Tengo partido el sábado.- dijo Tai.- No jugamos aquí y no se si llegaré a tiempo.

Lo entendía, pero eso no mejoraba su estado de ánimo. Nunca había celebrado sus cumpleaños desde que su madre dejó de obligarla. Sin embargo, se había hecho a la idea de hacer algo con sus amigos. Incluso le había hecho ilusión. No importaba, ya lo celebrarían otro fin de semana. Aunque ella hubiera preferido hacer algo el mismo día de su cumpleaños…

* * *

Habían estado toda la tarde decorando el apartamento de los Yagami. Sus padres habían decidido ir a pasar el día fuera para que tuvieran espacio y pudieran estar tranquilos.

Cuando Mimi llegó con la tarta y vió toda la decoración hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Vaya...Jamás hubiera imaginado que ibais a ser capaces de hacer todo esto. ¡Enhorabuena!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tai y Matt no sabían si sentirse halagados u ofendidos. Optaron por la primera opción, pues se sentían muy orgullosos de lo que habían conseguido.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los niños elegidos.

-Me siento muy mal.- dijo Kari.- Teniais que haber visto la cara que nos puso.

-Es por una buena causa. Ya verás como le gusta mucho.- dijo Mimi.- Yagami, ya puedes enviar el mensaje a Sora.

Tai asintió y siguió las órdenes que Mimi acababa de darle.

-Recordad. Debemos escondernos todos.- dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

* * *

"Al final se ha cancelado el partido.

Vente a mi casa, vemos pelis y comemos palomitas y helado. ;)"

Había tardado menos de cinco minutos en prepararse. Se puso un bonito vestido amarillo, se puso bálsamo en los labios y onduló ligeramente su pelo. Por el camino compró refrescos y patatas fritas (las preferidas de Taichi). Ya no estaba triste. De todas formas esas cosas de los cumpleaños nunca habían ido con ella. No le gustaba que todos le prestaran atención, le cantaran y le hicieran regalos. Todo lo contrario de lo que sucedía con Mimi.

Solo tuvo que llamar una vez al timbre para que Taichi le abriera la puerta.

-¡Hola Sora!.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa enmarcada por sus hoyuelos.- Pasa. He seleccionado un montón de pelis para ver esta tarde. Podemos hacer una maraton.

Se paró un momento y se acercó a ella con cuidado.

-Casi lo olvido. Feliz cumpleaños Sora.- le dijo.

La abrazó con fuerza y la levantó del suelo con facilidad. Sora rió ante aquella acción, feliz por aquella sencilla felicitación.

-Gracias Taichi.

La depositó con cuidado en el suelo y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. A Sora le revolotearon mariposas en el estómago. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que duraron una eternidad.

-He pillado pelis de terror, románticas, de intriga…-empezó a decir Tai mientras caminaba por el extenso pasillo.

Sora le escuchaba con atención, totalmente concentrada en todos los tipos de peli que Tai había cogido. Se lo imaginó saliendo del videoclub cargado de bolsas llenas de películas. Cuando llegaron al comedor un grito le hizo saltar asombrada.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron varias voces a la vez.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Sora.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, brindándole una cálida bienvenida. Reparó entonces en toda la decoración que había colocada a lo largo de todo el comedor. El enorme cartel de: Feliz cumpleaños Sora, las guirnaldas, los globos, la mesa repleta de comida que le encantaba.

Se le llenaron los ojos debido a la emoción, por nada del mundo se esperaba algo así.

-Chicos…-empezó a decir emocionada.

-¡No digas nada!- dijo Mimi.- Te lo mereces

-Así es.- dijo Joe con una sonrisa.

Uno a uno fueron a felicitarla personalmente. Meiko le brindó un tímido abrazo. Kari la abrazó con fuerza y le deseó lo mejor en su día. Takeru le escribió una pequeña dedicatoria, típica de un futuro escritor. Joe y Koushiro fueron algo más serios, pero la felicitaron con abrazos y palabras de cariño. Mimi le cantó cumpleaños feliz al oído y le dio un sonoro beso.

Miró a Yamato y Taichi con malicia.

-¿Esto ha sido cosa vuestra?

-¿Qué?- dijo Taichi nervioso.- No, para nada. Mimi nos ha obligado.

Yamato asintió y se acercó a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo. La besó en la frente con cariño.

-Haríamos cualquier cosa por tí. ¿Lo sabes?

-¡Matt! Que no hemos sido nosotros.- dijo Tai rojo de vergüenza.

-Claro que no.- dijo guiñandole un ojo a Sora.

Miró a todos sus amigos con cariño.

-Sois los mejores. Gracias por todo esto chicos. Soy muy afortunada por tener amigos como vosotros.

Todos sonrieron ante aquellas palabras.

Abrazó a Matt y Tai con cariño.

-Ha sido un regalo genial. Os lo pienso devolver.- dijo en un susurro.- Preparaos para vuestros cumpleaños.

Ambos amigos sonrieron ante aquellas "amenazadoras" palabras.


End file.
